thevaleinslfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Queen Cryostasis/Nightsky
Nightsky is very calm, caring, loves spending time with his friends and Hivelings, including ponies. He can be -very- overprotective at times, paranoid as well, especially when it comes to the safety of his mother Queen Aurora, his beloved wife Nyinx D'Lune and his dear sister Queen Cryostasis. *Spell list: Nightsky is a Defense Specialist, using the combination of agility, tactics and magic to deceive and disable his foes without endangering their lives. *Defensive/situational spells: *Arcane/Frost Sphere: One of the most effective defensive spells in his arsenal. He is able to form a Arcane Dome around himself or a nearby ally, the size and durability of the dome depend entirely on his focus and energy reserves. The bigger the sphere the less damage it can take before it cracks, simple as that. Nightsky is also able to temporary change the texture of the sphere by performing a minor frost enchant, making the surface mirror-like, and by doing so, cause the spells directed towards it to be reflected to their caster. The sphere also has a small chance on freezing the attacker upon contact (7% chance). *Arcane Fog/dust: Nightsky is able to summon an unnatural fog made of Arcane dust. Its purpose is to isolate the victim, and by doing so reduce the victim's sight greatly, offering a perfect escape chance for his allies or a perfect opportunity for them to strike! He is also able to project a number of illusions within the fog, be it copies of himself or his allies. The illusions cannot deal any kind of damage for they are only meant to confuse the enemy, allowing him to toy with his prey if he decides to do so. He is also able to summon said illusions without casting the arcane fog beforehand. Those illusions are very accurate and alive-looking, with the only difference being their form; it isn't solid. *Ring of Frost: This spell can be used for multiple purposes. It requires a total of 7 runes to be projected on the ground in a circular shape. After completion the spell would immediately be armed, ready to be triggered by the caster, and, it can also be triggered by a victim stepping inside of it. If that would be the case, the victim would trigger a chain reaction, resulting in a glacial dome being formed along the ring's outlines. The dome can be either used to trap the victim or protect it. *Situational Spells: *Advanced Teleportation: As the name says, this spell allows him to perform short-to-medium range teleportation. Often, Nightsky will use this spell in combination with his illusion/arcane magic in order to deceive the enemy, and swiftly take them down and disarm them. *More spells will follow shortly!* *Passive traits/skills/professions: 1st: Arcane swiftness: Due to his training and his role in the hive as a Blacksmith, he is able to levitate heavier objects with a lot less effort, allowing him to perform impressive attacks and deflective maneuvers by using his weapon of choice. 2nd: Enchanter: After years of studying and practicing, Nightsky is able to perform basic and advanced enchanting spells. Only recorded enchant so far is the spell on his own very blade, which allows it to glow with a dim Sky Blue-ish hue when near the presence of a powerful Changeling being, such as a Queen or a King. 3rd: Blacksmithing: What's there to say? He is capable of making some pretty impressive and definitely unique looking weapons and armor, as well as enchant them once the forging process is completed. *Professions!: *Fishing!: Nightsky absolutely loves fishing and relaxing at the shore of a lake or a river, taking his mind off from the daily stress within the Hive. He is quite a good angler, he also enjoys music as well, especially during nighttime when he's relaxing underneath the starry sky. *Drawing!: He loves to draw, especially the nature, the beautiful landscapes he visits. He also likes to draw weapon designs, only blades tho. Designing of armors was never really his thing. Category:Blog posts